The Lost Prince of the Fire Nation
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Danny was special more then being half ghost. Danny is son of Iroh, and Ursa. He is also the first multiple elemental bender that is not the Avatar. After the defeat of Pariah Dark he returns to end a war,and to claim his noble birthright. Dannyxmultiple women for sure Sam,Yue,Katara,Toph,Mai


**The Lost Prince of the Fire Nation**

**Avatar state**

**angry spirits **

letters,scrolls,and books

(A/N Danny PhantomxAvatar the last air bender Pairings DannyxJazzxSamxYuexKataraxJunxMaixtoph AangxTyLee SokkaxSuki IrohxUrsa JackxMaddies one side OzaixUrsa Au Bender Danny,Jazz,Sam,Jack,Maddie,Grandma Manson,and Dani. Good alive Azulon,Amorpho,Youngblood,Dora,Skulker,and Ember )

**Prologue: The Fire lord meets the guardian of the time stream, and forming the order of the white dragon.**

In the royal Chambers of the royal palace of the fire lord in the capital city of caldera, the seventy year old Fire Lord Azulon was concentrating on the prophecy that the fire sages just told him that stated that a powerful bender will be born form a merger of his royal family line with that of the previous Avatar Roku,

A bodiless voice said,"Time out." which caused all time to freeze including the burning flames that are there to not only to be a representative of the natural element to the country, but to provide a extra bending source to protect the fire lord.

A old man like ghost carrying a clocked tip staff appeared. He flew over to Azulon, and put a clocked theme medallion on the frozen Fire lord.

"Who are you?",shouted Fire Lord Azulon as he tried to threw a fire ball at the figure.

"Calm down Fire lord Azulon. I am Clockwork guardian of the time stream. I am hear to herald the birth of the child of the prophecy that the fire sages told you.",said Clockwork,

"Who is the child's father?",asked Azulon with wide eyes.

"Your oldest son the current crowned prince Iroh..",said Clockwork.

"How is this possible?",asked Azulon

"After the death of Iroh's first wife Wei ten a short year ago from illness, Iroh traveled to Hira'a where he met Ursa, granddaughter of Avatar Roku through her mother. They married in secret, Lu ten your oldest grandchild loves Ursa like his own mother. Currently Ursa is carrying your newest grandchild.", said Clockwork

"What are you holding out on me?",said Azulon feeling that Clockwork is hiding something.

"Your youngest son ,Ozai is ploting to take your throne, He has heard of the prophecy,and that Ursa is currently pregnant. He is planing to kill the child after the child's birth,and then have Lu Ten killed in battle. Your yet to be born grandchild will be your successor,and help help the avatar to end the war that your father started. The child is a boy.",said Clockwork

" Will he be a powerful bender,and who will he married?",Asked Azulon

"Yes ,and the first bender of multiple elements other then the Avatar. He will be able to bend Fire his natural element, earth the element before his natural element in the cycle ,and water his opposite element. He will fall in love ,and married two girls form the time that he raised from,the moon blessed princess from the northern water tribe,the last water-bender from the south pole,a daughter of one of your governor's, a earth-bender taught by the first earth-benders who is also the unknown to her birth father is has been manipulated since he took the throne of the earth kingdom,and a bounty hunter. For his safety I will take him after his birth to protect him from Ozai. He will be a great hero in the future until he is sixteen when he will return to fulfill his destiny.",said Clockwork

"So he will help forge an alliance between the three remaining civilizations. Can I tell the expecting parents?",asked Azulon

"Yes I will unfreeze time. Please send some servants to bring them here along with Lu Ten. Time in. ",said Clockwork as he touched the top of his staff. Azulon knew that time was moving as the flames were moving.

"Bring me the crowned Prince Iroh, Prince Lu Ten, and Ursa daughter of Magister Jinruk, Now!",commanded Azulon

One Hour later.

"Honorable father you wished to see us.",said Prince Iroh as he bowed followed by Lu Ten,and Ursa.

"Yes, it relates to the prophecy that the Fire sages told me. It seems that even before they told me the prophecy it was being fulfilled by you two.",said Azulon with a twinkle in his gold eyes noticing the healthy glow surrounding Ursa .

"How did you find out my Lord?",asked Ursa as Clockwork making himself noticeable as he cleared his voice,and as he aged in to a old man.

"I am Clockwork guardian of the time stream. I was the one who herald the birth to Azulon's true successor. Your son Prince Dai Sozin or as he will be known as in the future where he will be raise as Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom. He will be named after his great grandfather by fire lord Azulon before I took him to the future to protect him from Ozai's treasonous ways. I recommend a creation of a sect of Order of the White Lotus. As a way for the Order to help the Avatar. and Prince Dai Sozin save the world form Ozai.",said Clockwork as he turned in to a baby.

"What is the Order of the White Lotus?",asked Lu Ten who was confused by the information that Clockwork said.  
"The Order of the White Lotus is a group of scholars that transcend the borders of the four nations. I am the newest grandmaster. But in order to make this new sect . I need members for the other nations here to do it.",said Iroh.

"Who do you need?",asked Clockwork as he made clones of himself. One clone took a form of an earth-bender Another took the form of a Water tribe warrior. Another two took the form of Imperial Fire bender

"King Bumi of Omashu, Master Pakku of the Northern water tribe,Piandao of the Fire Nation, and Admiral Jeong Jeong of the Fire Nation.",said Iroh.

"They will arrive in a matter of seconds.",said the main Clockwork

A few seconds later.

"You are brought here so that we can work on ending the war that my father started.",said Azulon.

"How are you planing to end the war fire lord?",asked Pakku

"I will not be the fire lord to end the war ,but my unborn grandson. The Son of grandmaster Iroh of the fire nation ,and great grandson of Avatar Roku. He will be the first multiple elemental born that is not an Avatar..",said Azulon

"What elements will he bend Azulon?",asked Bumi

"The elements of water,and earth along with his natural element of fire. There are other reasons that I called you here. For one Master Pakku when my youngest traitorous son tries to kill myself, and Ursa, I plan for us to flee to northern water tribe for protection. Can you talk to your chief to provide us safe haven in the tribe. The second reason is to organized tutors for not only my grandson,but the avatar as well for he will be traveling with him after he returns from what ever time Clockwork brings him to. The last reason is to form a militant arm to the order of the white lotus.",explained Azulon

"Is there any thing that you are holding back my lord?",asked Piandao

"Yes my grandson is also to be betrothed to the Princesses to the Northern water tribe,and the earth kingdom, As he will be betrothed to the last water bender in the south pole, a daughter of one of my governors ,and a bounty hunter. So what will we named this new order?",said Azulon

"How about the Order of the White Dragon ,and Phoenix? It works well in couple of reason one all members of the white lotus, and this order have to only play two more pai sho pieces to recognized each other. Also the dragon is a reference to Iroh, and his son. The Phoenix with represent the world's peace rebirth form the ashes of this war.",said Jeong Jeong

"That makes perfect sense. Now lets talk instructors.",said Iroh.

"I believe it would be best if the young prince follows the avatar cycle for elements starting with water that way we can get them both trained at the same time.",said Azulon

"I would like to offer to train the prince in the way of the sword.'',said Piandao

"We will need to recruit from all of the nations. I can handle it.",said Jeong Jeong

"Do you have a recruit in mind?",asked Bumi

"Yes my student lieutenant Zhao. I will also 'desert' in order to recruit from the other nations.",said Jeong Jeong.

"This is a good plan may this war end in sixteen years before Sozin's comet return.",said Azulon


End file.
